


Ticking, Falling Down

by sellswordking



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: They'd been playing this game for too long. It was about time for Anti to corner the fool.





	Ticking, Falling Down

" _Why_?” Mark wasn’t crying anymore. Wasn’t fighting. He wasn’t resigned, not quite yet, and that little bitty spark was enough to keep _it_ going. 

“Because it’s what I _do_ , Mark. It’s what I _am_.” Jack spread his arms wide and took a deep breath of the dank storm shelter where he'd cornered Mark, revelling in the copper blood stagnating in the air.

When he spoke, he sounded manic. “I’m a fuckin’ glitch. An inexplicable _bug_ in the system. I was never supposed to be, but here I am, thanks to _them_. Those fans cheering my name, begging to meet me. I came into a world that isn't ready for all my plans. And I do have so much in store. Looking around at all I can do here has shown me _so many things_ , but then .... _oh_ , there you were. And _you_ , Mark. From the second I saw you I knew you were the _reason_ I was alive.”

Jack turned his sick, bright green eyes on Mark. They almost glowed, and Mark berated himself again for not seeing it before. It had been just a stupid game!

But now ...

He tried to move his broken leg, but the pain the second he did was so intense it only made him groan. Jack’s--no, Anti's laugh filled the room, reverberating off the walls and sounding almost metallic. 

How had Mark ever mistaken this _thing_ for human?


End file.
